Lose Control
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Pai loves Lettce, But she Loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai lose's control?Pai X Lettce...COMPLETE
1. A Tragic Heart Break

**A/N: this is my first**** Tokyo Mew ****Mew****fic****...I**** hope you like it Please Read and Review, ****i**** would like to see what you thought.  
****Lettuce X ****Pai  
****Summery: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?  
****Disclaimer****: I do not own Tokyo Mew ****Mew**** or any of the characters **

**Chapter one ****A T****ragic Heart**** B****reak**

Heart broken. Destroyed. How could this be happening to him. How could she have done that. With that stupid man. The blond one that worked in the cafe. Shirogane Ryou!!! Anger filled Pai just thinking of his name. Then lettuce, his lettuce. The lettuce he loved so much kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the ocean, with Pai watching. Okay, so lettuce didn't actually know he liked her yet, but he was going to tell her. He had been gathering all the courage in the world to say those threes words to her and know this. All his courage had been dismissed the moment she pressed her beautiful lips against his. Pai's new found rival, not that they weren't already rivals, but know also love rivals.

Pai didn't want to stay in the water any longer. He teleported back to his ship, were he surprisingly found Kisshu and Taruto.

"Pai, your back!" Taruto called, seeing him enter. "We called you for ages but you never answered. I even waved my hand in front of your face down in the ocean, but you didn't see. You were looking else were. Kisshu said it would probably be best to leave you, so we did."

Pai only nodded in agreement, walking past the younger aliens.

" Wait Pai where are you going?" Kisshu asked " Aren't you going to take down all the information we have gathered on this battle."

" What the point." Pai shrugged "it was no different from all the others we've had. We lost. That all the new information there is."

The younger aliens started at each other in bewilderment. Pai never acted like this. They both knew immediately that something was up. Pai was not himself.

* * *

Once Pai had reached his bedroom he slumped down on his bed. He truly was upset. Never before in his life had he experienced love. He'd never been in love so he'd never had the felling he had now. Heart break. Pai generally felt like his heart had been ripped out. 

It was bad enough that his love was the enemy, but know he discovered that she like someone else. It hurt. Was he not good enough?

Getting off the bed, Pai walked over to his mirror and started at his appearance. To his people, he was found handsome. Maybe earthlings didn't. Maybe they found him ugly.

Pai had to admitted, he thought that he was pretty ugly. He had never felt ugly, before coming to earth, but compared to humans what was good about him? His purple hair, pale skin and over sized ears. No wonder Lettuce likes Shirogane. He's got everything Pai doesn't.

Never ever, in Pai's whole life had he felt so lonely. So unloved. So...weird. How could anyone love him? He thought people on his plant could love him, but none of them were as pretty as Lettuce. None of them compared to lettuce. Pai could only love Lettuce and Lettuce only.

He slumbered back on to his bed, filling his eyes growing wet with tears. Pai didn't try to stop them from coming down his face, he let them run. What was the point in trying, when Pai knew they weren't going to stop.

**Well that was Chapter one, I**** hope you liked it...Chapter two coming soon...!!!**


	2. Battle Confusion

* * *

**Hey, Sparky Casper Here.****So sorry for taken so long to update, ****I**** was having a total block on what to write.****Anyway, here's the next Chapter****. There isn't that much Pai and Lettuce in it but there will be in the coming chapters.**

**Summary****: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?****Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Battle Confusion.**

"What's up?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, sitting next to her at a table. They'd closed the cafe an hour ago and were just coming to the end of their cleaning.

"Nothing, why would you think there is?" Lettuce replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Oh, no reason. You just looked a bit sad. Nothing's happened recently that you want to talk about?"

"No, nothing." Lettuce returned Ichigo's smile. "I'm just having an off day."

"Well that's good then. I guess we have nothing to worry about. But if there ever is you know you can always talk to me."

"Of course Ichigo-san. Thank you."

"I'm off now Lettuce. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ichigo-san."

Lettuce walked into the changing room. She heard the front door close, meaning Ichigo had departed. _What was up with me today_ lettuce thought. _I've__ been felling really_ _funning_ _and acting wired. Even Ichigo-san picked up on it.__ What's wrong with __me?__ Ever since yesterday __I__ keep getting the feeling that __I've__done something wrong. __But what?_

_

* * *

_Pudding walked through the park. She had just finished up at cafe Mew Mew and was making her way home. The park was her favourite place. It was peaceful and quite, most of the time; of course unless the Aliens attacked. Pudding didn't understand why they were fighting with the Aliens; she knew that it was too save the world but she hated fighting her friends. 

To pudding, the aliens were her friends. Especially Taruto. He was kind of her boyfriends although it wasn't official and they hadn't actually spoken about it before, but pudding could tell there was something more between them.

She stopped at the swings where she sat. Pudding liked to swing; it felt like she was flying. She pushed herself higher and higher on the swing, wanting to go over the top. Pudding had always wanted to go over the top, it was like her dream.

Pudding was coming forward on the swing and was very high, higher then she's ever been. She could definitely reach the top, but something appeared right in the air, in her way. Whatever it was she kicked it hard, accidently, and came rushing back down.

She mustered all her strength not to fall off and brought herself to a stop. What in the world could have made her stop so suddenly? She looked over the park and on the ground in a heap was her favourite alien.

Pudding jumped off the swing and ran over to see if he was ok.

"Taruto, are you ok?" She asked kneeling beside him.

He looked up at her. "What do you think?" he grumbled getting himself into a sitting position.

Pudding wiped some mud from his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were suddenly going to appear."

"Its fine," Taruto huffed. "Anyway I came here for advice, not to argue with you."

Pudding gave him a confused look. "Advise?" she repeated. "About what?"

"Pai."

Pudding raised her eyebrow. "Pai? What's wrong with him?"

Taruto took a deep breath before talking. "He's acting really wired. Last night when he returned to the spaceship he was all moody and not himself. Instead of writing all the information like he would normally, he went to his room. I went to see him this morning but he was moping about. He didn't eat anything for breakfast and stay in his room all day. I don't know what is wrong with him."

Pudding considered what Taruto was saying for a moment. "Perhaps he's home sick." She suggested.

Taruto shook his head. "Pai doesn't get home sick, he likes being on earth."

"Maybe he's ill."

"No, Pai's never ill."

Pudding sighed placing her hand on her head. "Maybe he just doesn't want to fight us anymore." She said happily.

Taruto raised an eyebrow. "You do know we're talking about Pai here don't you."

"It was just a suggestion." She replied sadly. "Why does he want to fight us anyway? It's not like you or Kisshu want to."

"We don't?" He asked.

"You do?"

Taruto stood up, wiping mud off his clothes. "I should probably get back." He muttered quietly. "I don't want the others to worry."

Pudding also stood up. "You don't want to fight us do you?" she asked, confused why he wasn't answering.

Taruto looked over at Pudding. She looked upset. "It's not a question of us wanting to but the fact that we have too." Without another word he teleported away leaving Pudding feeling very confused.

_Maybe __I__ was mistaken._ She thought. _Perhaps he only thinks of me as a friend, if that. __I __guess__it's__ only me who feels this way about him._

Sighing, she too left her favourite place and made her way home.

* * *

**That's**** all for this Chapter. Sorry my chapters are still pretty short but ****I'm**** trying ****to**** make them longer. I will try to update sooner. Thanks for Reading. !!!****Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. A Letter Home

**Hey, Sparky Casper Here.****Here's the next Chapter, which happens to be my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it, Please read and review.****Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?****Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Letter Home**

Pai exited his room. Both Kisshu and Taruto were out. He was hungry and wanted something to eat. They didn't have much food in there fridge or cupboards because Pai was usually the one to go shopping. He hadn't been this week so they were going hungry. Kisshu and Taruto would probably eat something on earth. Perhaps Pai should go and get something to eat? No, he couldn't go on earth. He felt like he could never face earth again.

As there was nothing to eat he proceeded into the living of the spaceship, were he sat on the sofa. On the coffee table was a piece of paper which had writing on it. Pai picked it up curious to see what it was.

_Dear Mum and Dad,__ how are things back home? I'm ok __here;__ Kisshu and Pai look after me well. I feel as __though__ there my older brothers which is nice. However something__weird__ has been going on lately, Pai hasn't been himself. It's been almost a week since our last attack on the city and all he's done is __mope__ about in his room. He's worrying me. Why hasn't he come up with a counter attack for the city and why isn't he in the control __room?__ I feel like __something's__ wrong and __I__ really want to help him out but he doesn't come out of his room and doesn't __speak__ to me when __I__ knock. I'm afraid that he might not want to fight the Mew's anymore and that __worries__ me. I know __I__ don't want to fight them but __I__ have always felt that if Pai is staying __strong__ and keeping us on track, but what if he's not on track __anymore__? I have __asked__ Kisshu many times but he doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything really which __annoys__ me.__ I need to help Pai, but __I__ don't know how. Please tell me if you have any __ideas__. Love you both__Love Tarutoxxxx._

Pai blinked at the letter. _Taruto's worried about me?_ He thought looking back down at the letter. _ This letter is so __mature__. I can't believe that Taruto wrote it. He feels like he __needs__ to help me? What a burden that must be on him. He's only a child and we should look after him, not the other way around._

Standing up, Pai was determined to change. _I__ have to look after my __younger__ friends no matter what. __I__ have to get past this __heartbreak__ and start moving __for__ward__ .I__ have__ to forget about L__ettuce and destroy the world. __I__ should never have been stupid __enough__ to fall in love. It was not like me, more like something Kisshu would do. And __I__ will start right now and complete the task that has been set for me._

Just then Pai's stomach gave a humongous grow of hunger, making Pai very happy he was alone because that would be embarrassing. _Ok_ Pai thought, _I__ will start working on the task after __I__ eat something._

And with that Pai teleported onto earth to find something good to eat.

Lettuce walked away from the library. She couldn't believe her luck; two of the books she'd ordered only a week ago had been delivered. This made Lettuce very happy and she couldn't wait to get straight home to start reading.

As Lettuce made her way home she saw pudding running into the park so she decided to follow to say hello. The cafe was closed today so she hadn't seen Pudding and it would be nice to see if she's ok.

Lettuce crossed the road and made her way to the park. She was about to go in but she then caught sight of who Pudding was with. Taruto. Lettuce knew that Pudding liked the aliens, but she didn't realise that they hung around with each other.

"He's not at the spaceship." Taruto told Pudding as she ran towards him.

"He's not?" Pudding asked shocked. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know he must be on earth. Where else could he be?"

Lettuce was curious to know who they were talking about. Although it was not in her nature to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but take an interested in what her younger friend was doing. Perhaps she could help.

"Let's spilt up and look for him." Pudding suggested. "He can't have gone out of town."

Taruto considered this for a moment. "I guess, but maybe we should just go home. He could be anywhere. It would properly be easier to follow him another day."

"Oh," Pudding said a sadly. Lettuce felt sorry for Pudding although she didn't know why. Why did Pudding look and sound upset? And why were her and Taruto looking for someone?

There was an awkward moment in the air, Lettuce could tell. Both of Pudding and Taruto just stood there, as if unaware what to say, but then Taruto spoke. "I should properly go." He muttered not looking at Pudding. Pudding didn't reply, just nodded, and the youngest alien teleported away.

Lettuce watched Pudding. She didn't move, just stood there. Her body was shaking slightly. Was she crying? Lettuce couldn't help herself, she ran over to her friend.

"Pudding," she asked approaching her. The younger mew turned to look at Lettuce, rubbing her eyes.

"Lettuce, what are you doing here?" she asked in a chirpy voice which didn't cover all her sadness.

"I was walking by when I saw you here. I was wondering if you were ok, you look pretty sad."

Pudding shook her head. "I'm fine , just making my way home. Would you like to walk together?"

Lettuce nodded, but couldn't help feeling a bit hurt knowing her friend was lying to her.

The two girls started walking in the direction of their houses. "Isn't it great that we got today off work. I got to catch up on all my chores." Pudding exclaimed placing her hands behind her head.

"Yeah," Lettuce agreed. "A few books I ordered came in from the library. I can't wait to start reading them."

Pudding looked sideways at lettuce. "You really like to read Lettuce." Lettuce nodded. "One day will you come and read stories to me and my siblings."

"I'd love to do that Pudding. When would you like?"

"Anytime," Pudding said very excitedly. "Why don't you come over after work tomorrow? I'm sure that everyone will love that."

Lettuce nodded in agreement. "Definitely!"

The girls reached the place where they would part.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Lettuce!" Pudding said, waving as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" Lettuce replied, waving. She watched her friend walk away until she was out of view. Hopefully, tomorrow she would be able to find out what was wrong with Pudding.

**That' all for this chapter, I**** hope you liked it. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please ****review****: D: D****. Thanks for reading!!!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey, Sparky Casper Here.****Here's the next chapter, which I'm really glad I got up so soon. Hope you like it please read and review.****Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?****Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

**Chapter Four****The Beginning**

Lettuce was on her way to Puddings to read her siblings a story. She'd picked a really good one up from the Library the moment she'd finished work. It wasn't a book a child could read on their own, but it was something they'd understand if someone else read it to them. Pudding had told her to come round at about 7 so it wasn't too late for the kids.

Lettuce thought about Pudding as she walked. The young girl had been acting rather strange lately. She wasn't as bubbly and always seems to be thinking about something. Lettuce considered that she was having trouble looking after her siblings but Pudding had never complained about it.

Suddenly Lettuce stopped walking as she noticed who she'd just seen. Ryou. He was walking on the opposite side of the road, clearly just coming back from the supermarket because he had bags in his hands. In Lettuce's opinion, he looked very handsome. The wind was making his hair fly around and he sun shone on his face. He was very attractive.

Just then, one of the bags split and its contents rolled all over the path. Quickly, Lettuce hurried across the road to help him out.

"Let me help you Ryou-san." She said picking up some of the items.

Ryou smiled. "Thanks Lettuce."

They both picked up the rest of them items and placed them into some of the other bags.

"Thanks for your help Lettuce, I'm really grateful." Ryou said taking a good grip on the bags.

"It's ok. Did you get this stuff for you and Keiichiro-san?"

"Yeah," Ryou nodded. "We needed some things and it was my turn to go shopping. I'm taking them back to Café Mew Mew now."

Lettuce nodded showing that she understood, then a thought came to her. "Would you like me to come with you?" She asked. "I could help you carry the bags."

"That would be great, thanks Lettuce." Ryou replied.

They both walked together in silence, not really knowing what to say. Lettuce was rather embarrassed about walking so close to Ryou. She had a crush on him since she had become a Mew Mew. He was handsome, kind and very smart, everything Lettuce looked for in a man. She always wanted to ask Ryou out but was far to embarrassed to do so, plus she doubted he liked her. Why would he when there were people like Ichigo out there? She was very pretty and good around boys, everything Lettuce wasn't.

Lettuce was stopped from walking by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Ryou.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked, blushing by the fact Ryou had his hand on her shoulder and that their faces where close.

"You're spacing out. Are you ok?" Ryou asked. Lettuce nodded her face turning redder by the fact that she could feel his breath on her face. "Let's go."

Ryou carried on walking but Lettuce couldn't move her feet. Ryou was just too cute. Lettuce couldn't believe that he been so close to her face, it reminded her of the time when she'd kissed him a week or so ago.

Ryou looked back when he realised Lettuce wasn't with him. She was standing back where he'd left her looking dazed and as bright as a tomato. Ryou sighed and walked back over to her. What was with her today?

Ryou stopped in front of her. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Lettuce jumped, realising she had been spacing out again. "Yeah I'm coming, sorry." She was about to follow him when, with his free hand, he grabbed her free hand and pulled her along.

Lettuce couldn't believe that Ryou was holding her hand. And he didn't stop when she had started walking; he just kept her hand in his. Lettuce felt unbelievably happy. Holding hands with Ryou was the best thing a day could bring.

Pai came out of the supermarket with his bag of shopping. He'd promised Taruto and Kisshu that he'd buy some things for dinner tonight. Altogether Pai definitely felt better today. He'd told the younger aliens that he'd make a meal to make up for 'being ill' as he'd pretended. Pai had decided not to inform his younger friends about his love situation. He knew that all they'd do was either laugh or worry. All in all it was better they didn't know. Actually, Pai felt that he was starting to get over Lettuce already.

That when Pai spotted him. Ryou. The person who had taken Lettuce's heart. Forgetting about going home Pai followed him. He also had shopping bags in his hand and Pai was surprised he hadn't seen him sooner.

Everything about this man annoyed him. The way he walked, the way he looked. The fact that Lettuce had chosen him.

Just following him wasn't enough. Pai wanted to piss him off. So, pulling out his fan, he created a small wind. Small enough for no one to know he'd done it but big enough to cause one of his bags to split and the items in the bags to go everywhere. Although Pai knew it was childish he couldn't help but smile.

However his simile was quickly wiped from his face when he saw a young girl run across the road to help Ryou pick up the items. Lettuce. Her long green braids where flying in the wind and she looked so beautiful. She stared helping Ryou pick up his things which only made Pai even madder. If he hadn't been childish, then perhaps she wouldn't have come to help him.

Pai watched them picking the things up together, then starting to walk. He followed closely behind, watching them. Where were they headed? Pai didn't know. He didn't even know if they were dating.

When they stopped, Pai did too. Ryou had his hand on Lettuces' shoulder. He was saying something to her. Pai wondered what. Then a thought hit him. Why was he following them? He'd though he was getting over her, but the sight of Lettuce with THAT boy made him sad. He did like her and he couldn't help it, but they're enemies. Fall in love with a rival. It sounded a lot like Romeo and Juliet.

Pai's thoughts where suddenly cut short when he saw Ryou take Lettuce's hand in his own and started walking. The pair walked hand in hand until they turned a corner and Pai could no longer see them. Now Pai was defiantly determined to do something. He'd work on ending the world, because if the world was destroyed then so would Ryou be. He'd die along with the rest of the world. Although Pai could always save Lettuce so she could stay with him. Then he'd never have to share her and she could love only him.

A small smirk appeared on Pai's face. He would destroy this world and everyone in it. If he put all his efforts into it he knew he could do it. First things first, however, he'd have to return home. So with that Pai teleported back to his spaceship.

**That' all for this chapter, I**** hope you liked it****. I want to get another chapter up very soon so I hope I do. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. Everything's Changing

**Hey, SparkyCasper here!!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait!!! Hope you like it please read and review.****Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm really grateful for it!**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will ****happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

**Everything's Changing.**

Everything was beginning to change. Lettuce was becoming happier where as Pai was becoming more determined. Everyone had noticed the changes in the two people. The gang at cafe Mew Mew were happy to see Lettuce so joyful. The younger aliens were happy that Pai had begun to start to think of a new plan to destroy the world. However, not everything changes for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can I help you?" Lettuce asked as two girls entered Cafe Mew Mew. She was at the welcoming desk today.

"We'd like a table for two." One of the girls said and Lettuce led them to a table. She could see everyone busy working, well not really everyone. Ichigo was running around like crazy, while Mint was sitting drinking tea. Zakuro looked very moody, like she was supposed to and Keiichior was baking merrily in the kitchen. Pudding had yet to arrive at work so Ryou had gone to look for her.

Lettuce returned to the welcome desk while Zakuro was dealing with the customers. The chime of the door went and Lettuce turned to greet the new customers. Instead she was meet by Pudding and Ryou.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Pudding announced as she entered. "I overslept." Some of the customers giggled. Everyone knew Pudding enough not get mad at her.

"Well you're still late, so hurry up and get ready." Ryou said coming to stand next to her. "As you're always on time normally, we'll let you off." He smiled at the youngest Mew.

"Ok," She beamed, saluting him. "I'll be as quick as I can." With that she ran off into the dressing room.

"That one's trouble," Ryou laughed leaning against the welcome desk.

Lettuce smiled. "She full of so much innocence."

Ryou nodded. "You can say that again." He stood up and walked away from the desk. "Keep up the good work Lettuce," He called back making the green haired Mew blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the day, the Mew's never had time to talk. They were always busy serving customers. So, at the end of the day, they were all relived to relax and have a chat.

"So, why were you late Pudding?" Ichigo asked.

Pudding smirked, nodding her head towards Lettuce. "Me and my siblings had an amazing story teller come read us some books, so we stayed up late listening to them."

Lettuce blushed. "Did you brothers and sisters really enjoy them Pudding?" she asked.

"Yeah and they want you to come again." Pudding replied. "I can't wait to listen to the rest of the Harry potter series. It was really interesting."

"Oh, I went to the cinema to watch the newest movie." Ichigo said, joining the conversation. "It was really good."

"There are movies?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, I hate to read so I wait for the movie's to come out. I have the first four on DVD. The fifth movie just came out in cinema."

"How many books are there?" Pudding asked

"There are seven." Lettuce said. "But Ichigo-san, you really should read the books. There amazing."

"Do you all know what you should be doing?" A voice behind the group said. "It's stop talking and start cleaning." They all turned to look at Ryou.

"Ok, come on guys," Ichigo said, standing from her chair. "We wouldn't want to make Ryou-sama made."

Pudding chucked, where as Ryou just frowned. "Ichigo, don't act smart or you'll have to clean the whole place on your own."

"Fine," Ichigo sulked. "Come on guys, let's get a move on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later and the girls had finished their cleaning. They all collected their things and left Cafe Mew Mew. Pudding, Lettuce and Ichigo said goodbye to Zakuro and Mint, as they lived in the opposite direction, and headed home.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something this weekend?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Lettuce replied. "Like what?"

"I was thinking we could all go and watch a movie. We'd have to ask Mint and Zakuro too."

"Yeah, it would be fun. What do you say Pudding?"

Lettuce and Ichigo turned to look at Pudding, who had been unusually quite.

She looked at them guiltily. "I'm sorry guys but I've already got plans." Lettuce and Ichigo started at her curiously.

"With who?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a friend," Pudding replied.

"Like a boy?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, so what if it is?"

"Like a date?" Teasing Pudding sure was funny.

Pudding turned to Ichigo, frowning. "I can go out with a boy and it not be a date. We're friends and we 're just spending some time together."

"Ok, don't flip Pudding I was only asking." Ichigo raised her eyebrow to Lettuce, who just shrugged, unaware why this seemed to be a tetchy subject.

They walked to the road where Pudding would leave them. "I best be going," She said walking down her street as Lettuce and Ichigo turned down theirs. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Bye Pudding," Both girls said in unison. They waved goodbye to the younger friend until she was no longer in sight.

"I wonder what's up with her." Ichigo commented. "There's nothing wrong if it is a date."

"Perhaps she's embarrassed." Lettuce suggested.

"She might be." Ichigo said in a thoughtful manner.

Both girls continued to walk, in deep thought. Lettuce was worried about Pudding. Lately she seemed to be more upset then usual. She seemed to be growing up. Lettuce couldn't help but think it had something to do with Taruto. Ever since that day she'd seen them in the park together she'd been thinking that maybe Pudding liked Taruto. If something was wrong then perhaps it could be traced back to him. That's when a thought hit her. Find Taruto and ask him. It was perfect, but could she do it alone. Ichigo would surly help, but what if Lettuce was wrong and just ended up embarrassing Pudding. It would be better to do it alone.

"Lettuce, I'm leaving now," Ichigo's voice interrupted Lettuce's thought's.

"Oh," Lettuce said "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Once Ichigo had disappeared Lettuce sunk back into her thoughts. It wasn't late, so she could search for the Aliens' home now, but where did they live? That's when Lettuce remembered Taruto telling Pudding in the park that he, whoever he was, wasn't in the spaceship. (1) Where in Tokyo could Aliens hide a spaceship? Somewhere unused perhaps. Like the old factory. That had been out of business for years. No one would disturb the Aliens there. It would also give them the peace they needed to plot against the world and it was defiantly big enough to hide a spaceship.

So without anymore thinking Lettuce headed to the old factory. The worst thing that could happen was that they wouldn't be there, and then she'd just have to think of somewhere else.

Lettuce must have forgotten that the Mew's and the Aliens were in war. She must have forgotten that they were plotting to destroy the earth, because all she cared about at the moment was helping out Pudding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this Chapter. It wasn't great, but it was needed for the lead up to the next stage of events.

In Chapter Three, were Pudding and Taruto are looking for Pai and Lettuce overhears them, although she doesn't know who they are looking for.

Please Review!!!!!

Chapter Six...Coming Soon...


	6. An Intruder

**Hey, SparkyCasper here!!!**

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I've had a lot going on. Here's the next chapter, it's not great but it's needed.**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six**

**An Intruder**

He felt like a total new person. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the Mew's or his friends. All he cared about know was destroying the earth. He was obsessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taruto watched with admiration as Pai worked none stop. He had been so determined lately, it was amazing. Perhaps he was trying to make up for all the moping around he'd done. If so, it was defiantly working. Pai had properly done more work in the past few days,then he could have in the week he was moping. It was amazing.

"Pai," Taruto called over to him. The older alien looked up.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You hunger?" Taruto asked. "Want me to make you something?"

Pai shock his head. "No thanks Taruto, I'm not hunger."

"Ok, well if you are then just call me." Taruto closed the door behind himself, leaving Pai to work in peace.

"Still working like a manic," Kisshu asked as Taruto entered the kitchen.

"He's not a manic," Taruto snapped. "He's just trying to work hard. Make up for all his slacking off. Plus, the sooner we finish here, the quicker we can go home."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow at his younger friend. "Why do you want to go home so soon? Weren't you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yeah but I think I'm starting to get attached to this place. If we carry on staying here, then what if we don't want to destroy it." Taruto looked sadly down at his hands. "There are some people we just don't want to hurt."

"I agree with you there," Kisshu smirked. "But to be honest, I don't think we'll have to destroy the world."

"What do you mean?" Taruto asked curiously.

Kisshu smirked. "I wouldn't tell Pai this, but I don't fully agree with Deep-Blue-Sama's ways of getting mew aqua. I don't think destroying the planet will do us much good."

Taruto smiled. "Strangely, I agree with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pai could feel sweat running down his face. It was hot and he was working hard. The machines made the working even hotter. He was calculating every possible way of beating the Mew's. Everything that they could do and how to improve the strength of the Chimera Animals. They'd had improved in strength since Pai and Taruto had joined Kisshu in fighting.

Pai remembered when they'd first come to earth. He remembered seeing Lettuce. _Stupid human girl making me think about her all the time! _Pai thought angrily. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even if it was about killing her, because that's what Pai decided to do. He wanted to kill Lettuce, so then he'd never have to think about her again, and he could leave earth without any bother.

"Pai!" Taruto's annoying voice called from the hallway. Taruto was really annoying Pai at the moment. He keep watching him and disturbing him.

"What!" Pai yelled back.

Taruto poked his head around the corner. "Me and Kisshu are going out. Want to come?"

"No," Pai replied. "I'm working."

"Ok, I guess we'll see you later then." Taruto left and then moments later Pai heard the two alien's teleporting away.

_Thank god, _Pai thought. _Peace at last. _He went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He hated coming out of the room when the other aliens where in the house. Kisshu would bug him about what he was doing and Taruto would insist that he needed a break. They were both driving him crazy at the moment... he might end up killing them both too, even though they were his friends.

When Pai returned to the spaceship, a little red light was flashing on his computer screen. Frowning, he clicked on it. **INTURDER ALERT!** Pai's frown deepened. _Someone's found our location? How odd._

When Pai and Taruto had arrived on earth, with the spaceship, Pai had hidden it in an old factory. He had then set out a sensor around the outside so if anyone stepped into 100 meters of this area, the aliens would know. So far no-one had ever come into the old factory, or around it, until now. Pai was curious to know who was there. Whoever it was, he was sure he'd have to kill that person, or they could tip someone off about the alien's whereabouts. It would be safer to kill the intruder. So, Pai left the control room, to hide. He'd sneak up on the person, in case they had any weapons of any sort. Attacking them from behind was a dirty trick, but it was surely safer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so that's all. I know, it was REALLY sort, but I wanted to add in what Pai had been doing since he'd seen Ryou and Lettuce together. Hopefully the next chapter will come later today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it, please review!

Chapter Seven...Coming Soon...


	7. Inside the Factory

**Hey, SparkyCasper Here!**

**Here's the chapter that I promised. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seven**

**Inside the Factory**

Lettuce could see the old factory. She wasn't too far away from it. There was no sighs of private property or any people. Lettuce, after all, didn't want to go in there if it was illegal. Checking her surroundings, lettuce creped over to the factory. It was scary, she didn't know what could happen here, but for some reason this made Lettuce excited. She reached the factory door and pressed her ear against it. There was no sound coming from behind the door, so Lettuce slowly pressed it open. She so hoped that this was the right place, otherwise she'd have to look again. This factory was the only place that Lettuce thought the aliens could be. She didn't want to be wrong.

When she'd opened the door, she was met by a magnificent sight. A humongous spaceship was placed in the middle of the factory. Its top was inches away from the top of the ceiling. It was a strange shape, with a lot of bits hanging from it; they were properly the different rooms. The spaceship was a light blue, with splashes of silver on it. It was amazing. If Lettuce hadn't become a Mew, then she might not have believed it was real. There was a ladder that went up the side of the spaceship. The ladder ended off at a platform, where a door was situated. That was the way in.

Lettuce rushed towards it. She didn't want to hang around this place too long. The aliens where their enemy's. However Lettuce didn't think that Taruto and Kisshu would hurt her. It was Pai she was worried about. He was the strongest, fiercest of the aliens and the most loyal to his planet. As long as she stayed clear of him, she may be lucky.

The stairs were steep, so Lettuce climbed up them with difficulty. She was slipping and shacking. They were rather rusty, like they'd never been used or hadn't been used in a long time. That's when Lettuce remembered that the aliens could teleport. Why would they need ladders? It was rather funny.

Once Lettuce had reached the platform, she wondered what to do next. _Should I knock, or just walk in._ It would properly be better to knock. She didn't want the aliens to attack her, because she doubted she could take them without the other Mew's. So she knocked gentle and waited. And waited. No answer. So Lettuce knocked again. Same result. _Ok, think. Maybe they didn't hear me, because their not used to visitors. Or they could be out. Should I come back again or go in? _Lettuce had no idea what to do. She didn't want go in and be attacked. Or the aliens to come home while 

she's there. But going back, after she'd come all this way. What if they decided to change location or lettuce got caught coming here tomorrow. It was now or never. She had to do this. For Pudding.

So, lettuce pushed gently on the door. It creaked open easily. Lettuce gulped. She couldn't get arrested for this, could she? Breaking and entering was against the law, but then again the aliens weren't really people who abided to the law. When Lettuce entered the spaceship, she was surprised to see that it looked like a normal house. There was a long hallway with many room's coming off of it. She creped silently down the hallway, passing the rooms. She peaked in on every room, to check that the aliens weren't there. Kitchen, no. Dining room, no. Living room, no. Lettuce was very surprised to see that there spaceship was normal. Your wouldn't suspect that these three people were trying to take over the world. 

The next few room's had all the doors closed and sighs on them. Taruto's room. Lettuce pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. Kisshu's room. Same result. Pai's room. Lettuce gulped before pressing her ear against the door. Thankfully she heard nothing. There was one more door, which was slightly open. Control room. Lettuce peaked her head thought the door. No-one, but lots of computers. There was thing here that Lettuce didn't recognize. People on the alien's planet must have more technology then people on earth. Lettuce was curious to know more about it. _Go on in, there's no-one here. A quick look can't hurt. _A voice inside Lettuce's head said. Lettuce slightly agreed. There was no-one here, maybe she could have a quick look.

Extremely quietly, Lettuce pushed the door open to its fullest. She looked in, before slowly walking in. This room was amazing. There where computers everywhere, screens on the walls of charts and graphs. Lettuce couldn't read what was going on in them. She presumed that maybe Pai had done all this work. It seemed too knowledgeable for Taruto and Kisshu. Taruto, because of his age and Kisshu because well, it was Kisshu. Lettuce had reached the desk, which was covered in papers, and she examined them. There were pictures of buildings from all over the city, including Tokyo tower. Lettuce was curious to know what they were all about. There was a bunch of numbers on them and weird calculations. Then one thing that made Lettuce freeze. A picture of cafe mew mew, with a huge X thought the middle. Had the aliens discovered they're hide out? Were the aliens pinpointing it? This was terrible!

A sudden noise outside the room caused Lettuce's heart to sink. _Are the alien's home yet? _She thought. _I think I better leave. _She grabbed the picture of Cafe Mew Mew, which also had some numbers and symbols' on it. She hopped Ryou or Keiichiro could work out what they were and perhaps what they meant.

Lettuce crossed the room quickly. She had just stepped out of the door when something hit her. The impact of whatever it was slammed her against the opposite wall. Whatever or whoever it was pressed themselves against Lettuce's front, so she was stuck against the wall. She was trapped. Her glasses had fallen off so she couldn't see who was in front of her, but their figure was tall and macula and then a deep voice said, "What are you doing here!" and Lettuce knew who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for this chapter, I'm sorry about the cliffy but I like to leave people wondering. Ok, well I'm going on holiday on Friday so I hope I can up-date before that but if not then I will as soon as I get back. Thanks for reading please review and also there's a poll on my page. Who do you think Ichigo should fall in love with? Please do it because I'm at a totally lose of who to pair her with! Thanks

Chapter Eight...Coming Soon...


	8. First Real Kiss

**Hey, SparkyCasper Here!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was on holiday! But now I'm back and I'd love to get some good chapter's up before I go back to school. Please read and review**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight**

**First Real Kiss**

"What are you doing?" Pai repeated. Lettuce's heart was beating fast. She was scared. The one alien that she wished wasn't there, was there, towering over her. He gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her. "I said what are you doing here?"

"I," Lettuce begun. Her voice was quiet and she was shaking slightly. "I-I I came to see T-Taruto." Although she couldn't see Pai's face clearly without her glasses, she could tell he was confused.

"Why would you want to see Taruto?" he asked gruffly. Lettuce was unsure how to answer. If she mentioned that Taruto and Pudding had been hanging around together, Pai would properly be angry with Taruto, and Lettuce didn't want that. So she lied.

"I-I was curious about what your planet was like, so I thought I'd ask Taruto." Pai looked even more confused now, which made Lettuce realise what she just said. _Now he's going to think that I came in here to get information on them. Good thinking. _Lettuce mental slapped herself, she really needed to think more before opening her mouth.

"So you were going to use Taruto to find information on us, because he's the youngest and you could properly use him to your advantage." Pai voice was now anger again.

"N-No," Lettuce stuttered. "I wouldn't do that. I was just curious about your planet because it's interesting. Not many people know that there are other living beings on any other planet."

Pai stepped closer to Lettuce, so they were inches apart. She could feel his breath on her nose, as he was taller than her. "You can lie all you want, but I'm not buying it. Why would a mere human give a damn about our world? I sug-"

"But i do care," Lettuce cut him off. "Your living beings too and I do care about your planet." That was true. Although they were enemies, Lettuce did care.

Pai pulled Lettuce up by her shoulders so she was face to face with him. "If you care, then why don't you let us get what we need to save our planet? Why don't you stop fighting us?"



"Because," Lettuce explained, looking into Pai's bleary face. "Because you want to destroy our world. If saving one person's life, kill's another person then you shouldn't do it. It's the same thing now. If saving your planet destroys ours then you shouldn't do it."

Pai growled in anger, slamming Lettuce against the wall. "You would say that because this is your planet. There are people you love and care for here, just like there are for us at home. You wouldn't understand. Everyone on our planet might die, so we'll do what we must to save them."

"But is the only answer distorting the planet?" Lettuce asked, trying to reason with him. She really didn't want to get him any more anger then he already was. "We would help you save your planet, if you didn't keep trying to destroy ours. Us Mew's like you guys and we'd love to help, but you don't give us the chance."

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Pai yelled. "We need the mew aqua to save everyone. What can't you understand about that?"

Lettuce felt tears rush to her eyes. She was scared, but she also felt sorry for Pai. He must have been through so much. So much pain and hurt that Lettuce couldn't even describe. And now the fate of his planet was on his hands. It must be a lot to take. Lettuce wanted nothing more than to help. "Why don't we give it to you?" Lettuce finally said.

Pai looked at her surprised. "What?" he asked, loosening his grip slightly, so Lettuce was a bit more comfortable.

"We could find the mew aqua and give it to you." Lettuce explained. "You could then save your planet and return home. That way our planet will be safe and everyone would be happy."

"Why would you do something like that?"

Lettuce smiled up at Pai. She still couldn't see his face properly, which made it hard to read his expressions, so she reached up her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I want to help you Pai-san. I don't want to see you planet or my planet destroyed. Please let me help." A tear rolled down her face. Her words were true; she really did want to help him out. She hated fighting and hated what it was doing to everyone.

"I can't," Pai said placing his own hand on top of Lettuce's. "I must follow Deep-Blue-sama's orders and destroy this planet." He took Lettuce's hand in his own and placed it at his side, but not letting go.

"Why, even if you can get what you want?" Lettuce asked, blushing slightly.

"Because I must do what I'm told," Pai answered. Lettuce saw him bend down and pick something up. Then he placed it on Lettuce's face, which is when she realised it was her glasses. Now that Lettuce could see him properly, she could see his expression. He looked sad. "Lettuce, I'm sorry." He muttered, then, before Lettuce could even think, he pressed his lips onto her own. Lettuce felt her face turn red. He was kissing her, like really kissing her, but for some reason Lettuce didn't stop him. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was an odd moment, where both the teen's kissed the other with no care to the outside world. Not thinking what this could do to them if anybody found out. However it was something special.



When Pai pulled away from Lettuce, she could see that his cheeks were slightly red. He looked into her eyes and now Lettuce realised how handsome this man was. His deep purple of his eyes were beautiful. "Lettuce," he muttered. "I would normally have to kill any intruders." Lettuce felt her insides sink. _He'll have to kill me? _She thought. "However," Pai continued. "I don't think Deep-blue-sama knows your here yet so I will let you go. Although, please don't tell the others of our hide-out."

Lettuce nodded, "I won't." _But why wouldn't I? I should, but I don't want to disobey Pai._ Pai nodded understandingly, than placed both his hands on her shoulders and teleported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed in Lettuce's bedroom safely. Pai let go of Lettuce the moment they had teleported. He turned to leave, but Lettuce stopped him.

"Please," she said. "Please think about what I said Pai-san. I would like to help."

Pai nodded. "I know," he said. "But it's impossible. I must follow orders." He turned to face Lettuce. "Lettuce, next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Lettuce nodded understanding. "Let's pretend like today never happened." With that he teleported away. Lettuce fell onto her bed, she felt like crying. In the end there was nothing she could do to help Pai and although he told her to forget today, she knew she never could. She could never forget her first real kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so that's all for this Chapter. I hope you liked it, please review!

Chapter Nine...Coming Soon...


	9. Heart Broken

**Hey, SparkyCasper**

**Here's the next chapter!! I now have over 1000 hits which makes me very happy!! Thank you to everyone who read's this story and to everyone who has reviewed!! **

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nine**

**Heart Broken**

Lettuce lay down on her bed after a hard day's work at Cafe Mew Mew. It had been a week today since she broken into the aliens spaceship. _Since she'd kissed Pai. _Lettuce still blushed thinking about it. It was odd, because even though she'd kissed Ryou, it wasn't really a proper kiss. He hadn't kissed her back or even been aware of the kiss. You couldn't really say that it had been mouth to mouth, just under water. But with Pai...it was so different. It was amazing and romantic. Lettuce still couldn't believe he'd kissed her; it seemed like a un-Pai thing to do. However he had and not just a kiss on the lips, but an adults kiss with tongues. Lettuce placed her fingers to her lips. That was the perfect kiss to her, but that was something she didn't understand. Pai'd been the one to kiss her not Ryou. Although she would have liked Ryou to, she did enjoy it when Pai kissed her. Lettuce sighed deeply. She hadn't seen Pai since then, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. How much he must have to sacrificed for his planet. All the people that lived there were expecting Pai to save them. Their lives were in his hands. Then if he failed and everyone dies, he's still be living on earth. He'd have to hold all the guilt on his shoulders. Also who was this Deep-blue person Pai had mentioned. Was he the one that had chose Pai to save their planet and why had he chosen Pai? Lettuce had so many question's that she wanted answering, but no-one to answer them. All she could do was think about possible answers. This normally kept her up half the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at Cafe Mew Mew had been one of the busiest they'd ever experience. So, even though it was her day off, Lettuce had gone in to help. She been working non-stop all day, along with all her fellow Mew's. For some reason business had really picked up that day, so by the end of the day there was lots of cleaning up to do. However as they'd ran over their normally working hours some of the mew's had to leave. Pudding had to go pick her siblings from their childminder, Mint had ballet practice and Zakuro had a photo shot. So this left Ichigo and Lettuce to clean up the mess, which they did.

"Lettuce thank you so much for coming in today, I'm not sure if we would have gotten though it without you," Ichigo had said as they came near the end of their cleaning.



"Oh, you're more than welcome Ichigo-san." Lettuce replied. They were both washing the dishes in the sink.

"How you ladies doing?" Ryou, who'd just entered the room, asked.

"Almost done," Ichigo replied, smiling as she washed the last dish.

"Good, cause I'd like to talk to you Ichigo," Ryou said, leaving the room.

Ichigo sighed, handing Lettuce the dish to dry. "I wonder what he wants now." She moaned, following Ryou up the stairs. Lettuce smiled watching Ichigo leave. She dried the last dish and placed it into the cupboard. Now she'd finished, _thank god, _she thought. _I best go tell Ichigo and Ryou that I'm leaving now. _So, without a second though, Lettuce removed her apron and walked upstairs. However the sound of arguing stopped her.

"I've told you, I'm not interested." Ichigo's voice was heard. Lettuce raised an eyebrow questionably. She crept slowly until she came to Ryou's bedroom. The door was slightly open, so she could see inside. Ryou was leaning against the window and Ichigo had her back to Lettuce.

"Well it's not like you're with anyone," Ryou replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I do like someone." Ichigo replied. Her voice was sharp.

"Well you haven't even given me a chance," Ryou said. "Maybe if you do might like it."

"I doubt it," Ichigo scoffed.

"Come on I bet you would," Ryou said in a seductive manner. He moved close to Ichigo, leaning down and kissing her. Lettuce froze. Ryou liked Ichigo? How could this be happening? When had this happened? All this time and Lettuce had never suspected anything.

Ichigo pulled away from Ryou and slapped him across the face. "Ryou I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't like you that way. So stop annoying me!" she turned towards the door to leave, which made Lettuce panic. She quickly ran down a few steps then pretended to be walking up them. Ichigo stormed down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Lettuce.

"Hey," Lettuce said casually, pretending she hadn't heard anything that had gone on. Although she could feel tears in her eyes and was trying so hard to not let them fall. "I was just coming to tell you I'm heading home now."

"Oh, well ok. See you Lettuce," Ichigo walked past Lettuce down the stairs. Lettuce slowly followed her. She didn't really want to go and see Ryou. She felt like her heart was falling apart. _All this time and I thought I had chance. _Lettuce though. She felt so stupid. A tear slowly fell down her face. _But then again, it's no surprise Ryou-san like's Ichigo-san. She's beautiful. I'm not, I'm ugly. No-one would ever like me. _

With that, Lettuce walked to the changing room, changed and slowly walked home. For her love seemed so unreachable. The first person she'd ever felt like she loved, was out of her reach. Then another thought hit her. _What about Pai? _Pai? Lettuce didn't like Pai, he was the enemy. She did, however, fell something for him. _But that can be anything, _she told herself. _I could pity him or hate _

_him or... _Lettuce sighed. Even if she may have liked Pai in any manner, he was the enemy; nothing could or would happen between them. It just seemed love wasn't on her side. So when she arrived home, she did the only thing she felt she could. She cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done!! My poll is now closed, thank you to those who did it. Please review!

Chapter Ten...Coming Soon...


	10. Attack at the Park

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**Here's the next chapter, i hope you like it. Please read and review!! I'm not sure when I'll next up-date because it's my birthday tomorrow!! XD Very happy, but please enjoy this chapter!! **

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Ten**

**Attack at the Park**

The sun was shining brightly on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. Lettuce sat alone in the park reading a book. As Cafe Mew Mew was closed today, the girls could do what they pleased. Lettuce had laid out at blanket and was sitting peacefully on it. The wind was calm and everything seemed very relaxed. Normally Lettuce would be so pleased to be in an environment like this. So relaxing and enjoyable, but she couldn't. She couldn't even concentrate on her reading. This book that she'd been dying to read for so long just seemed so boring. She wasn't even really taking in what she read. All she could think about was Pai and Ryou. They were two completely different people and Lettuce was so confused about how she felt. The week had been so awkward after she'd heard Ryou and Ichigo in Ryou's bedroom. Lettuce couldn't really face either of them and tried to avoid them as best she could without them really noticing. She had noticed, however, that things between Ichigo and Ryou had changed. They weren't talking much or making any contact at all. God, how life was complicated.

"Lettuce-nee-chan!" A voice called. Lettuce turned to see the youngest Mew running at her.

"Hey, Pudding," Lettuce greeted as Pudding sat next to her on the blanket. "How are you enjoying your day off?" she asked, trying to sound happy. She'd been very fake happy lately as she didn't want people to suspect anything.

"I am enjoying it. My siblings are at their childminders so I've been spending the whole day to myself. I thought I'd like to have a nice play in the park, because I haven't played in so long. Then I saw you and I thought I'd come and see you. How you enjoying your day off?"

"Good, I'm enjoying reading a new book in the peace of the park. It's calming." Lettuce lied. She couldn't really tell Pudding what she was thinking as she didn't want to worry the younger mew.

"Well that's great Lettuce-nee-chan!" Pudding cheered, jumping into the air. "I'm going to play for a while, but when I'm done do you want to go for lunch?"

"I'd love to!" Lettuce replied feeling that having lunch with Pudding would make her feel better. She watched as Pudding ran into the playing area. She was so innocent. It made Lettuce sometimes wish 

she could be a child again, not having to worry about boy's and love. But then again that was a thing being a teenager brought.

Lettuce watched as Pudding climbed to the top of the jungle gym. She waved franticly from the top, which made Lettuce giggle. Then sometime happen that didn't make Lettuce laugh, but scared her. An enormous bang and scream's of fright. Wiping around, Lettuce saw a huge half dog half slug approaching the park. She turned to look at Pudding who nodded understandingly. Chimera Animal.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!"

Both girls changed into their Mew forms to defend the park. "It's a shame the aliens had to attack today," Pudding commented. "Maybe they knew it was our day off." Lettuce smirked. Pudding was properly right. There was another explosion from the other end of the park and more scream's.

"Must be another Chimera Animal," Lettuce said, turning to see the new beast, a mutated bird.

"Lettuce-nee-chan, we must hold them off until the others get here to help!" Pudding yelled, running towards the closest Chimera Animal, her voice suddenly serious. "I'll take this one. You take care of the other one."

"Got it!" Lettuce replied, whilst running over to the Chimera Animal. He swiped at Lettuce with one of its huge wings, but she easily jumped it. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She yelled, using her attack on the beast. It hit and hurt it but didn't destroy it. Damn the aliens were getting better at this.

"Need a hand?" Lettuce turned to see Zakuro and Mint standing there.

Lettuce smiled. "Yes please." The two mews grinned and started fighting the beast. Lettuce looked over at Pudding. Ichigo had gone to help her and was successfully stopping the beast.

"Lettuce!" Said person looked over and saw three more Chimera Animals approaching. Mint and Zakuro were working on it but Lettuce felt the need to help them out. She ran over to them but was stopped by a sudden figure appearing in front of her. Pai! She tried to run past him but he blocked her.

"Please move!" she exclaimed. "They need my help or your beasts will destroy this park."

Pai smirked, "That's the point." _So he's going pretend, _Lettuce thought. _Pretend it didn't happen, that he didn't kiss me. And when he did he held me close and his eyes. They were filled with sadness. All I want is to help him._

"Please don't do this!" Lettuce muttered. "I know you don't want to, so don't."

"This is exactly what I want to do, so I will do it!" Pai murmured.

"You're not a bad person, even if you think you are." Pai eye's widened slightly at Lettuce's words. "You may think you are but you're not. I saw the kind you. The kind you that kissed me and held me closely."



"Shut Up!" Pai yelled. "I told you to forget about that."

"But I can't," Lettuce moved closer to Pai as she spoke. "I can't forget about it and I don't want to. You let me go that night, when you should have killed me, because you are a good person and you're only trying to protect everyone back on your own planet. I can't even imagine how hard that must be for you, but I want to help." Pai lifted up his fan and hit it against Lettuce, sending her flying. She hit the ground with a thud.

"I don't need your help. I can and will do it on my own. The only reason I let you live was because I held some pity for you. But I will kill you know!" Pai slowly walked over to Lettuce on the ground. She tried sat up, but was obviously in pain.

"Then why haven't you?" She asked, winching slightly as she got herself into a comfortable position. "I haven't made any move to hurt you. If you wanted to kill me, I think you already would have. But I don't think you do want to or can."

Pai kneeled in front of Lettuce, smirking. "I could kill you if I wanted to!"

"Then do it," she muttered. For some reason, Lettuce wasn't scared. It was as if something deep inside knew Pai wouldn't hurt her. Pai leaned forward and grabbed Lettuce's chin in his hand.

"Fine, I will then!" Lettuce closed her eyes. _He won't hurt me, _she told herself. _He won't hurt me, he's a good person! _And he didn't. The pain and the hurt didn't come. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Pai's own eyes staring back into hers. Sadness, Lettuce hated that look.

"I can't," he muttered. "Why can't I bring myself to kill you?" he was talking more to himself then to Lettuce. He looked away from her. "Why can't I hurt you?" his voice sounded desperate. Lettuce felt her heart beating fast. Her and Pai's face's were very close and she really felt like she wanted to kiss him again, but why?

"Pai," Lettuce said, taking his head in her hand and bring them eye level. "You can't hurt me because deep down, you don't want to."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have to" Pai leant forward, as if to kiss her again and Lettuce really wanted him to.

"Lettuce!" someone yelled. Both Lettuce and Pai looked over to see the rest of the mews running over to them. All the Chimera Animal's had disappeared. Pie teleported away and Lettuce slowly got to her feet.

"Lettuce, are you ok?" Ichigo asked. "Did Pai hurt you?"

Lettuce smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No he didn't and yes I'm fine!" the other four mews sighted in relief.

"Thank god, we were worried." Ichigo said, taking Lettuce by the arm and guiding her away from the park. "We're having some tea over my house. Want to come?"

"Of course!" _and how could I refuse seeing as your dragging me there!_ Lettuce smiled, whilst begging pulled along to her friend's house. She couldn't help but feel somewhat better than this 

morning. Pai after all hadn't and didn't want to hurt her. That gave her some odd reassurance that maybe she could help him after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!

Chapter Eleven ...Coming Soon...


	11. In Love With A Human

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!!**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eleven**

**In Love With A Human**

Kisshu and Taruto waited impatiently in the spaceship. Where was Pai? He hadn't let them come on the attack with him and he should be back by now.

"Where could he be?" Kisshu huffed, slamming his on the table. "If he'd let us go with him, this would have happen. It's obvious he's failed if it's taking him this long."

"You don't know that," Taruto muttered. "Maybe he's winning."

"Doubt it," Kisshu scoffed. Taruto didn't reply, just glared at his older friend. They both sat in silence and waited. After about ten more minutes of waiting, Pai teleported into the spaceship. "Where have you been?" Kisshu shouted the moment he entered. Pai sat down, as if ignoring him. There was something on his mind.

"Pai, are you ok?" Taruto asked, sitting next to his companion.

"Fine, just tired," Pai replied, not looking at him.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so tried if you'd let us go with you." Kisshu complained.

"Kisshu, don't be mean," Taruto said. "If Pai didn't want us to go with him, then he obviously had a reason."

"Well what was his reason?" Kisshu asked in an angry tone. Both of the other aliens could tell he was mad. "Oh and did you succeed? I bet you didn't."

"Oh for god sake just shut up!" Pai yelled, getting up angrily from his chair. "The only reason me and Taruto are here is because you couldn't fight on your own, so don't tell me what I can do. I'm the eldest and in charge. If I didn't want you to come then you shouldn't question that."

"Well I just did and just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you in charge!"

"STOP!" Taruto yelled, stepping between his older friends. "Will you stop arguing, I've had enough. We're supposed to be a team, so let's act like one. You need to be aware of each other and each other's feelings. We need to get mew aqua, not matter what the method, so Kisshu you need to understand that Pai is the oldest and probably knows what his doing. But Pai you have to know that 

Kisshu has been here the longest and probably knows the Mews ways the best. If we don't work together then maybe we shouldn't be a team." Both the older aliens started at Taruto in disbelief. He'd never shouted at them like that and they were very surprised. He also had tears in his eyes. "I just want us to be friends again," Taruto muttered, looking down at his shoes. Kisshu bent down so they were the same height.

"Taruto, I'm sorry I yelled. We're still friends but I guess we're just a little stressed." Taruto looked at him and Kisshu gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry too," Pai sighed, placing his hand on Taruto's head. "I shouldn't have shouted." Taruto smiled in delight and hugged both of his friend's.

"Let's not fight anymore. Let's work together hard so we can go home!" Taruto cheered.

"Agreed" Kisshu said.

"Hn," was Pai's reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three aliens sat at the dinner table later the evening, happily eating the meal Pai'd made for them. They'd been silent for a long time. Pai felt sort of guilty. He wanted to make it up to his friend. After all, he was the one in the wrong. There was no way that he could have beaten the Mew's without his companion's and he had no idea what inspired him to try. They were a team and should stick together.

"PAI!" a load voice bellowed thought the spaceship. All the aliens froze. That voice, none of the aliens had heard it such a long time. Deep-blue. "COME TO THE RESEARCH ROOM, NOW!" Pai slowly stood from his chair. He glanced over at the younger aliens. Both had worried expression's on their faces. Without saying anything, Pai stood and left. Although he didn't show it, but he was scared. Deep-blue hadn't called any of them out unless it was for an update and he had never sounded angrier. Pai nervously pushed on the research room door and entered. He could see the outline of deep-blue in the corner. He closed the door and walked slowly to where deep-blue was standing. Once they were close, Pai bent down, bowing to his master.

"How can I help you, Deep-Blue-sama?" he asked, trying not to sound scared. Slowly, deep-blue turned to face Pai, who looked at him completely shocked. Deep-blue had never had enough power to have a complete body and he still didn't, but his features had never been clearer. He was almost strong enough to become a true form, which meant the end of the aliens stay was drawing to a close.

"Pai," his voice was deep and harsh. "Pai, I found something out today, can you guess what?" Pai shook his head nervously. Deep-blue smiled. "Then let me enlighten you. I was curious to know why you three hadn't succeeded, so I planted a microchip on all of you. I had a camera planted in it. And I guess you know what I found." Pai shock his head, completely in shook. He knew what is was, but he couldn't say it. Deep-blue snickered, evilly. "I discovered that you had the chance to kill a mew, but you failed to. Nothing stood in your way, she didn't even fight you, but you did nothing to her. And why did you do nothing? Because you love her!" Pai was suddenly flung back across the room as deep-blue struck him. _He's getting his powers back? _Pai though, as he sat up. There was a sharp gasp 

across his face where deep-blue had struck him. "Pai, in love with a human? I thought it was crazy, but you do don't you?" he struck Pai across the other check. Again Pai got up, bowing low.

"Y-yes," he muttered, keeping his head low. Deep-blue hollowed a laugh. A shrill cold laugh. The noise rang through Pai's ears.

"I thought it was stupid, falling in love with a human. A mew none the less. Pai can't be. He's my most loyal fighter. Strong and smart. If anyone's in love with a human, it should be the other two, but I also found out, they are. You're all in love with human's." Pai snapped his head up at this. If Kisshu and Taruto loved humans too, then they would understand how hard it is. Pai wasn't always alone, like he'd suspected. "And you know what, Pai?" Deep-blue muttered, leaning forward. "Love is for weaklings." He smacked Pai under the chin, again sending him flying. Pai lied on his back, holding his head in pain. "But you see Pai, I can get rid of the other two," Deep-blue continued. "But I need you. I don't have time to get knew fighters and your strong. I need you because I'll be ready to fight, _tomorrow._" Pai looked at Deep-blue in horror. "So, I need you and you need me. To save your planet. So I suggest you get a good night sleep, because tomorrow we fight." Pai stood to leave and was about to when deep-blue started talking again. "However, if the one you love was out of the way, it would be easier tomorrow." Pai turned back to face him, blinking in confusion. _What's he thinking? _Deep-blue grinned. "Pai, instead of going to sleep, I'd like you to go and KILL the one you love. If you don't then don't return tonight. However remember. If you don't fight tomorrow, then you can't save your planet." Pai stood, horror struck. _Kill Lettuce. But he can't, he couldn't even touch her. _Deep-blue walked past Pai and out the door. "Go now and remember. I'll know if you've killed her, so don't lie." With that he left. Pai stood alone. He'd have to kill lettuce, once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it. The last battle will be coming up and I will be changing it completely, hope you don't mind. XD

Chapter Twelve...Coming Soon...


	12. The Last Night

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!! I have made the rating higher because I thought the story was pretty angst.**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Last Night**

"You can't stay?" Ichigo asked. At the current moment all five mews were standing outside Ichigo's house ready to go in, but Zakuro and Mint said they had somewhere to be.

"No, we're really sorry. We've a double date," Mint explained, looking rather excited. Zakuro on the other hand looked bored.

"Really, you have a date? With who?" Pudding asked, jumping up and down on Lettuce's shoulder.

"They're just these two guys I know. One's been dying to date me for ages, but I never accepted. The other day me and mint bumped into them and the other one seemed to like Mint so he asked us out on a double date. I wasn't planning on accepting, but Mint convinced me to go." Zakuro said in her normal plain voice.

"Well you should go and enjoy yourselves, you two. I bet you'll have a great time." Ichigo said.

"We will," Mint said as she dragged Zakuro down the street.

"Bless," Ichigo said, watching them walk away. She had the expression of a mother seeing her daughter of to her first day at school. "Well, good for them." She turned back to Lettuce and Pudding. "You two coming in?" she asked.

"Of course!" Pudding cheered. Ichigo held the door open and allowed Lettuce and Pudding in before going in herself.

"I can't believe they've got dates," Lettuce said as she took a seat in Ichigo's living room.

"I know, I really envy them," Ichigo admitted, having a far off look in her eye. "They can date people they like without any complications."

Lettuce raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Ichigo-san?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I was probably rambling," Ichigo replied, smiling suddenly.



"But Ichigo-nee-chan, if there's something wrong, you should tell us." Pudding said, jumping onto the sofa next to Ichigo.

"Pudding's right. We're friends and that's what friends are here for." Lettuce agreed, moving so she was also sitting next to Ichigo.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone else. Especially Ryou or Keiichiro." Ichigo said and continued once Pudding and Lettuce had agreed not to tell. "I, well I kind of like Kisshu." She didn't look at her friends, but bowed her head in embarrassment.

"So, I like Taruto." Pudding said, patting her friends back. "I understand it's hard because they're our enemy, but we really can't help who we like." Ichigo turned to face the youngest mew.

"I understand how you fell," she said, hugging her. Lettuce blinked in slight confusion. _Ichigo and Pudding like Taruto and Kisshu? _She thought. _But, they're the enemy. You can't like the enemy, its wrong isn't it? However, what about Pai? I feel something for him, but I've never understood that feeling. Unless I never wanted to understand it. I know that him kissing me was amazing, but his an alien. It just doesn't make any sense. Nothing is supposed to happen like this. Two enemies can't fall in love._

"Lettuce, are you ok?" Pudding asked, looking concerned at her older friend. Lettuce blinked. She been spacing out.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Although I've just remembered I have to do something for my mum, so I'll have to leave," she quickly lied. All Lettuce wanted to do was to come home and think things through.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, also looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, why don't you let us walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, no I couldn't. I'll be fine. Thank you for letting me stay." Lettuce grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she left. Although she felt extremely bad about lying to her friends, Lettuce knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't think things through unless she was on her own. She walked down the path, darkness starting to fall. Lettuce really liked walking in the dark. There was something about the night sky that she really enjoyed. As she walked along the path, she stopped when she saw a man. He was tall and muscular, but Lettuce couldn't make out his features because of the darkness. She didn't really want to walk past him as it was always dangerous for girls to walk around alone at night. However she really didn't have any other choice, it would be too obvious if she just turned back. So she continued and hopefully she could walk straight past him. However as she approached, she spotted his face. It was Pai. His head was bowed and it looked like he was crying.

"Pai-san?" Lettuce said quietly, approaching him. "Pai-san, are you ok?" He didn't say anything, he didn't even lift his head. "Pai-san?" Lettuce repeated. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. This was clearly the wrong thing to do. Pai grabbed Lettuce's hand a slammed her against a nearby wall. He then pulled out his fan. "What are you doing?" Lettuce asked, heart beating rapidly.



"I have to kill you," Pai muttered, voice trembling. "You must die for me to save my planet."

"Oh," Lettuce sighed. She knew it, she knew that two enemy's couldn't be in love. "If it's what you must do, then do it." Pai suddenly snapped his head up.

"What?" he asked.

Lettuce smiled slightly. "I said if it's what you must do. I have complete faith in the other mews, so even if you kill me tonight I believe they will defeat you. Although I wish we could have helped you." At this Pai's eyes looked sadden and he turned his face away from Lettuce's.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked. "I'm standing here about you kill and your being nice to me. Why?"

"Because you haven't down anything to deserve otherwise. All you've tried to do is help your planet." She replied. There was silence between them. Pai's breaths where coming in deep and raspy where as Lettuce's were quiet.

"Why, why is it all I want to do is hold you?" Pai muttered, turning back to face Lettuce, whose face turned slightly red. "All I think about is you, but why?" Lettuce was so confused. Why was Pai saying this? They were enemies.

"I don't know," she finally replied. "I don't know, but you shouldn't. We're enemies and we have to fight each other. You shouldn't feel that way about me."

"I know I shouldn't, but I think, I think I love you." Lettuce felt every muscle in her tense and felt her heart beating at unimaginable rate. _Nobody's ever said that to me before. I've always been the geek in class. The one everybody ignores, so why would someone love me? How is it possible?_

"How is that possible?" Lettuce said, tears streaming down her face. "What could you like about me?"

"Everything," Pai replied, placing his hand on Lettuce's face. "You're kind and gentle. You wanted to help me even though I was mean to you. You've always been against us fighting. And your beautiful." He lent forward and pressed his lip's against Lettuce's. They kissed and Pai wrapped his arms around Lettuce's waist and Lettuce put her own around Pai's neck. They both kissed until they were out of breath and had to pull apart. "You beautiful," Pai repeated, leaning his for head against Lettuce's.

"But I'm not," she replied. "I'm ugly and useless unlike you. You're the strongest and the meanest and the most powerful alien. But you're also the most determined and you care for your planet so much. You're obedient and handsome. Why would you love me?"

"Because," Pai muttered, breathing in Lettuce sent. "Everything I've ever done is what I'm told. I never wanted anything more then what I had, but when I meet you, I always wanted you. I wanted to be with you and talk to you, but I couldn't because I was obeying orders. But I do love you." Lettuce pressed her head into Pai's chest and he put his arms around her.

"But we're enemies. It's all wrong." She said. "We can't be together, you're supposed to fight us. How can we ever be together? You live on another world."

"I know it sounds impossible, but we can, if you would, I mean. If you loved me too?" he looked at her questionably, but she didn't reply. _Do I love him or not? Its way to complicated and I really don't _

_know what to do. I do like him though. I've realised I must, or I'd never kiss him or think about him or want him to hold me like he is now._

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "But I do like you." He nodded.

"I understand. However Lettuce I must tell you something. Tomorrow myself and Deep-blue will attack this city for mew aqua. I might end up fighting you guys. You wouldn't hate me if I did?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. If this is the last battle then we'll fight until it all ends. I understand why you must fight, but then it's the same reason for me. We fight because we want to protect the people we love and I won't hate you for doing that."

"Good," Pai replied. He pressed his lips against Lettuce's once again and they kissed for a while, both enjoying the others company.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lettuce asked as they broke apart.

"I was ordered to, but I don't think I can. I can't even hurt you." He replied.

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"Well I will. Deep-blue-sama told me not to return unless you were dead. However I know he's want me to fight with him tomorrow. But I don't care if I get in trouble, because I will not hurt you."

"So if you're not returning to your spaceship, where are you staying tonight?"

"I'll find somewhere." Pai sighed, kissing Lettuce gentle on the lips. "Although I'd like to walk you home first."

"You can stay with me," Lettuce said, looking into Pai's deep purple eyes. "My parents are away and if the last fight is tomorrow, then I'd like to spend the night with you."

"I'd like that too," Pai smirked, leaning down and kissing Lettuce passionately. Then he teleported both him and Lettuce back to Lettuce's house, where they spent the last night together.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading this chapter XD Please review.

Chapter Thirteen...Coming Soon...


	13. Toyko Mew Mew, GO

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted the battle all in one chapter.**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Tokyo Mew Mew, GO**

As Lettuce awoke the next morning, she found herself upset. The thought that her time with Pai had passed and now she may never be able to spend time with him again. As she opened her eyes, however, she found Pai sitting at the end of her bed changing into his clothes. She sat up slightly, holding the covers around her. Pai felt the movement and turned to look at Lettuce.

"Morning," he said, leaning over and kissing her gentle.

"Good morning," Lettuce replied. "Are you leaving already?"

"I have too. I must return to my spaceship. Deep-Blue-Sama might have hurt Taruto or Kisshu while I was away. I also have to get ready for the fight."

"Oh," Lettuce sighed, bowing her head. "How could I forget, we're still enemy's." He voice was quieter then normally and it sounded like she was trying to suppress a sob.

"Lettuce I'm sorry," Pai muttered. "I wouldn't fight you if I didn't have to, but I want to protect my people."

"I know Pai, you don't have to apologize. We both fight to protect our planets."

"Listen Lettuce," Pai said, grabbing Lettuce's hands into his own. "Be ready for the battle. Get with the other mew's and be prepared. If Deep-Blue finds any of you alone, he'll kill you. Be ready and if you have to fight me, then do it with all your power. I won't be happy knowing you went easy on me if we won." Lettuce nodded, showing she understood. "Lettuce I love you." He pressed his lips against hers for a split second and then withdrew them. "Goodbye." With that he teleported away, leaving Lettuce alone. She slumped back down on her bed and sighed heavily. There was a sudden popping noise and Lettuce was very surprised to see Pai re-enter the room. He jumped on Lettuce's bed, so he was above her. "I have to kiss you for one last time." he said and pressing their lips together. This time it wasn't quick, but long and passionate. Both teen's savouring their last moments together. Neither knew how long they kissed for, or cared. They only stopped when Lettuce alarm clock beeped.

"I need to get ready for work," She muttered, lips still centimetres apart from Pai's.



"Well, have a good day. But Lettuce, remember what I said. Be prepared." Lettuce nodded and Pai kissed her once more. "Bye."

"Bye," Lettuce replied and this time Pai teleported for good. Lettuce slowly got dressed for work. She knew she'd have to go against Pai and there was no stopping that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Lettuce arrived at Cafe Mew Mew, she was happy to see all her fellow mews there. None had been hurt or attacked by the looks of it, which was good news.

"Morning Lettuce-nee-chan," Pudding, being the first to notice Lettuce, greeted.

"Good morning Pudding." Lettuce replied. "Pudding, could you please call everyone for me. I need to talk to you all."

"Okay," Pudding said slightly confused. "EVERYONE, LETTUCE NEEDS TO TALK TO US IN THE FRONT ROOM!" she called. Everyone slowly made their way into the front room.

"What is it Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, holding a dishcloth. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, not really." Lettuce began. "Listen, I know this will sound weird, but the finally battle between us and the aliens is going to happen today." Everyone just started at her, not saying anything.

"Lettuce, this isn't time for jokes," Ryou said. "We're in the middle of working."

"It's not a joke," Lettuce insisted. "It's the truth."

"But how do you know?" Zakuro asked.

"Because i was told."

"By who?" Mint, this time, asked.

"Listen, it really doesn't matter who told me, just that i know. We need to be prepared." No-one said anything, just looked at Lettuce with disbelieving gaze's.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!" everyone in the room turned to stare at Pudding who'd just transformed into her mew form. "I'm with you Lettuce-nee-chan!" she cheered, flashing Lettuce the peace sign. Lettuce smiled at her friend and copied her lead.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!" she too stood in her mew form. "Is anyone else with me?" she asked. Everybody in the room glanced at one another as if for reassurance. Lettuce knew none of them believed her. But then the ground started to violently shake and the was a tremendous bang. Lettuce ran to the cafe door and flung it open. Outside was the humongous spaceship Lettuce had once sneaked into. "And it begins," she muttered to herself.

"Everyone, Lettuce was right," Ryou yelled. "Transform."

"Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphose!"



"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphose!"

"Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!" Ryou called and the mew's left the cafe onto the battle field.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading. Please review. Again sorry for the shortness.

Chapter Fourteen...Coming Soon...


	14. The battle

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**So sorry for the late up-date. I write the whole story, only to forget to save it. I knew it's so stupid. Anyway, here's the first dose of the battle scene. I changed basically everything that happens in the battle so it fits in more with my story. Please read and review!!**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Battle**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the mew's assembled onto the battle field, they saw not just the three aliens but an additional alien coming out of the spaceship entrance. _He must be Deep-blue, _Lettuce thought. He had long black hair and was wearing a long blue robe. It was obvious he was the boss because of the way the other three where standing apart from him.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you Lettuce," Ichigo whispered, her voice filled with fear. Lettuce just nodded in reply. To be honest, she was completely scared. The thought that this could be her last day alive, or the whole world for that matter, was terrifying.

The aliens situated themselves across from the Mew's, all in a row. Although it was four against five, the alien may have the upper hand as sometime's the mew's found it difficult to fight them when there was only three of them. It would be ever harder with four.

"Guys, let's give this our all and fight to the last minute." Ichigo instructed. "If we all give them a surprise attack after five that might give us some advantage." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's do it. One," Everyone got their weapons out. "Two," they hid them behind there back's so the aliens wouldn't know there plan. "Three, four." Each mew prepared themselves to fun into action. "FIVE, RIBBION STREBERRY CHECK!"

"RIBBION MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBION LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBION PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBION ZAKURO SPEAR!"

At the same moment they all fired their attack, they all ran forward. Pai however was fast to react.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" he yelled, slashing his fan through the air and stopping some of their attacks. It did not stop all, but one swish of Deep-Blue's hand and the attacks were thrown off course.



"Is that the best you've got?" Deep-Blue sneered. "You're shameful."

"Don't underestimate us!" Pudding shouted. "We'll show you what we're made of!" she ran at Deep-blue, weapon held out in front of her.

"Pudding, don't!" Lettuce called, but Pudding was already approaching Deep-blue. She ran up to him and aimed a punch at his head. He avoided it easily by grabbing Pudding's fist, throwing her off to one side. Lettuce watched in horror as her friend went flying through the air. However, just as she was about to hit the floor, Taruto appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her and taking most of the hit on himself. Deep-blue let out a horrible, harsh laugh.

"I didn't expect you to stay by my side Taruto. Children where never good fighters anyway." He said, glaring at Taruto.

"Well, fighting's not fun if your fighting against your friends," Taruto yelled, looking at Pudding shyly. "There has to be a better answer to getting Mew aqua. I refuse to fight any longer."

"Me too," Kisshu said and teleported so he was standing next to Pudding and Taruto. "You'll have to fight without us."

"I never needed you in the first place." Deep-blue hissed. He turned and looked at Pai. "Who are you with? Me or them?" he asked. Pai looked at Lettuce, as if uncertain of his answer. She nodded, knowing that he had to say yes.

"I'm with you Deep-blue-sama," Pai answered. "I'll fight beside you."

"Good, as long as I have Pai, I don't need you. So lets settle this, once and for all." He looked over at Pai, who nodded. He pulled out six shiny orbs and threw them into the air.

"Fusion," He yelled and three enormous, ugly Chimera animals appeared.

"These are the most powerful Chimera animals yet," Kisshu, who'd walked over to the group, informed them. "Pai's been working on them for age's. They'll be hard to beat." We all nodded.

"Let's spilt up then," Ichigo informed them. "Mint, you take one, Lettuce you take another and Pudding and Taruto team up on the last Chimera animal. Zakuro, you fight Pai and me and Kisshu will go after Deep-blue. Got it?"

"Got it," everyone agreed and separated. Lettuce approached a Chimera animal, trying to analyse the best form of attack. She needed to discover its weak point because she knew that if Pai had made them then they'd be strong. It ran at her and she shot an attack at it. It dodged it quickly, which made Lettuce take note of its speed. She'd have to fake attack it to lead it into a trap. That was of course if she could pull that off. She took aim and fired her attack at the beast. It moved, like she hoped because at the last minute, she changed the direction of the attack and let go. It soared though the air and hit the beast in the stomach. That didn't seem to effect it much so Lettuce noted that as a strong area. She knew these things where smart so she would fake, fake attack. So she attacked again and this time the beast started to move, but then moved back, excepting Lettuce to shot the attack at the side again. She however had accepted it to think this so she had aimed it 

straight forward. The attack hit the beast in the middle of the head and it exploded. That was its weak point.

"Pudding, Mint," Lettuce called over to the other two, who were still in the middle of battle. "Hit it in the head." She called and they both nodded, showing they understood. Then Lettuce observed the rest of the scene. Zakuro and Pai where still fighting, but it looked as if neither of them had the advantage, which was ok. Next was Ichigo and Kisshu. They seemed to be losing against Deep-blue as he seemed to be very strong. Lettuce decided they would need her help the most. She ran over quickly and started to help.

"Lettuce," Ichigo whispered. "If we attack at the same time for different side's it may put Deep-blue off." Lettuce nodded, understanding and ran to the opposite side of Deep-blue, while Ichigo tried to distract him. She got there and Ichigo nodded, telling her to attack. They both did at the same time, sending their attacks at Deep-blue, but he seemed to be ready. He caught Ichigo's attack easily in his hand, than send it flying at Lettuce's. When they collided, they went flying back the way they had come from. Straight at Lettuce. She was too shocked to move as she hadn't expected the attack to backfire. All she could do was close her eye's waiting for the blow. But it didn't come. It didn't hit her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Pai standing in front of her. He fell to the floor an open wound visible in his chest and blood flowing freely from it. Lettuce's eyes went wired and she fell to the floor beside him.

"Why," Lettuce asked, feeling tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?" Pai gave a small smile to her.

"How could I possible let you die?" he asked.

"But what about your planet? How can you save them?" she replied, placing her hands on Pai's face.

"I know Kisshu and Taruto will be able to get mew aqua. I also discovered the where about of it. I think its inside Deep-blue, so if you kill him then you'll be able to get it out."

"Ok, I'll do it, but I'll do it for you. The mew aqua can heal any wound so I'll use it to save you. I promise." She leant down and gently kissed Pai. He lifted his hand to wipe her tears away smiling.

"I love you," he muttered before losing consciousness. Lettuce kissed him once more.

"I love you too," she muttered before standing to fight. "I promise, I'll save you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, please review.

Chapter Fifteen...Coming Soon...


	15. Count the days

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**Here's the next chapter and the stories almost over. It's really upsetting as it's my first story. I hope you like it and it's my longest chapter yet. Please read and review!!**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Count the Days**

Lettuce could feel all the eyes of the other mews on her as she slowly stood. She could tell they were all very surprised that Pai had saved her and that she had kissed him. It was probably a big shock, but she didn't care. She had to kill Deep-blue to save Pai and she most definitely wouldn't fail. There was so much anger inside Lettuce at this moment; she didn't know what to do with herself. All she wanted to do was run at deep-blue and kill him, but he could surly take her down. She needed the other mew's help.

"Lettuce, are you ok?" Zakuro, who had no need to fight Pai anymore, asked. She had come over to her and looked a little surprised.

"I'm fine," Lettuce lied. She wasn't fine at all. She wanted to cry her heart out, but that wouldn't help anyone. She didn't care about saving the planet anymore, only about saving Pai. Nothing else mattered. "We need to kill Deep-blue," she said and Zakuro nodded.

"We must devise a plan, but I can't think of anything. Perhaps one of the aliens knows his weak points." She said.

"That's probably right," Lettuce agreed. "I'll talk to Taruto, but make it look like I'm helping him. You go and help Ichigo and Kisshu." Zakuro nodded and ran over to where Kisshu's and Ichigo's battle had started again. Lettuce ran over to the other three, who where now taking on one of the Chimera animals altogether.

"Lettuce-nee-chan," Pudding beamed. "What was that with you and Pai?"

"There's not much time to explain," Lettuce whispered. "Taruto, we need to know if Deep-blue has any weakness you know of." Taruto thought for a moment.

"I think he's got a bad leg." He said. "But I'm not too sure. Me and Kisshu didn't really talk to him as much as Pai did."

"Ok," Lettuce nodded sadly. Why was it Pai that knew everything?



"But, he is fast, so that will be in his advantage." Taruto continued.

"Then why don't we just pin him to the floor on something," Pudding said.

"That's a great Idea," Lettuce said, eye's glowing. "If two or three of us ran at him, holding him down then the others could shot him. It would surly work."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous," Mint, who'd just finished fighting the Chimera animal, asked. "Getting that close to him, I mean."

"Well, it might be." Lettuce answered honestly.

"Me and Kisshu will do it," Taruto said. The other three turned to stare at him. "We've caused so much trouble for you and it would be our way of repaying you." He looked over at Pudding, who nodded, showing she understood. Taruto leaned over and kissed on the cheek, which made her blush. "Let's go and tell the others the plan then." He said.

"Wait," Lettuce said, stopping them. "I want to hold him down too." They all looked at her confused. "It's to save Pai." She muttered and they all understood.

"You really love him?" Taruto asked and Lettuce nodded. "Then let's do this." The all ran over to where the other battle was going on. Ichigo, Zakuro and Kisshu where all standing in different places around Deep-blue, they obviously were carrying on with the format from before.

"Everyone, pass the message around," Lettuce said as she ran to tell Ichigo the plan. Mint ran to Zakuro and Taruto and Pudding to Kisshu. "Ichigo, when I make a signal, Me, Taruto and Kisshu are going to run into the middle and hold down deep-blue. This will give you about 1 minute to shoot at him as we're not sure how strong he'll be. You must attack."

"But what if we hit you?" Ichigo asked, looking concerned.

"As long as you don't kill us it will be ok. Once we have mew aqua you'll be able to heal whoever you hurt and heal Pai." Ichigo nodded.

"I'll do my best," she said and Lettuce smiled great fully. She looked over at Taruto and Kisshu, who both nodded. Zakuro and Mint where fighting with Deep-blue, to distract him. Lettuce held up her hand, five fingers held up. She lowered one, then another and another. She lowered another then the last. The moment her last finger was down, her Taruto and Kisshu ran at Deep-blue. He was surprised and didn't have time to act. Kisshu grabbed his body and Lettuce grabbed his arms. Taruto got his legs and held them still.

"RIBBION STREBERRY CHECK!"

"RIBBION MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBION PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBION ZAKURO SPEAR!"



The attack's flew at Deep-blue and hit him. The pressure was huge and Lettuce was having trouble holding him down. She could hear his screams of agony, but she didn't care. It was what he deserved. Then she heard the scream from Taruto as he let go. He went into the air and hit the floor hard. Lettuce was having real difficulty hanging on too and she too lost her grip. She flew through the air and landed next to Taruto. Her head was pounding and her vision was becoming bleary. She lifted her head, but couldn't make out what had happened. Was deep-blue dead or had she failed. Was Kisshu still holding him up or had he too fallen? What was going on?

"Lettuce-san," Taruto whispered from next to her. She turned her head but couldn't make out his features, although she could see a deep red liquid coming from his head. It was blood. Lettuce reached her hand out, to try and touch him, but she could fell herself losing consciousness.

"Taruto, are you ok?" she muttered placing her hand on his head. The blood was warm against her hand.

"Lettuce-san," Taruto muttered. "I think we f-," but Lettuce didn't hear anymore. She felt everything disappear as she lost her conscious and she fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's ok, just fainted."

"What did you let her do?"

"Nothing, she was the one who purposed we attack like that."

"Well you should have been more careful, she could have died."

"She isn't going to die, is she?"

"No she'll be fine."

Lettuce slowly opened her eyes open. She was confused by what she'd heard. Almost died? Where they talking about her? It was confusing as she her vision was bleary and she couldn't make out who was saying what.

"Guy's, her eyes are open," Someone said and leaned over her body. Lettuce felt her eye's go wide. It was Pai. She reached up, ignoring her head rush and grabbed Pai, hugging him tight.

"Pai, I'm so glad you're ok," she muttered, felling tears falling from her face.

"Lettuce, it's me Kisshu, not Pai." Kisshu, who was struggling with Lettuce's grip, said. She let go right away and laid back down, feeling her whole face go completely red.

"Sorry," she muttered, completely embarrassed. She'd truly though it was Pai and had gotten so happy about it.

"Pai, i think she wants you," Kisshu muttered backing away from Lettuce who looked up in confusion. Another person leaned over her and this time it was Pai. He leaned down and kissed her gently. 

Lettuce returned the kiss, trying to ignore the aw's she heard from Ichigo. When they parted she placed her hand on his face.

"You're ok?" she asked and he nodded. There were tears running down her face again, but of happiness. "I'm so glad you're ok." She muttered leaning forward and holding him tightly.

"Me too," he replied and hugged her back.

"What saved you?" she asked, rubbing her head into his neck.

"You did. You got the mew aqua that healed me." Lettuce leaned back in shock.

"We did it?" she asked and he nodded.

"You did it." He replied again placing his lips on hers. They kissed for awhile, both ignoring everything else that was going on around them, until Kisshu coughed loudly.

"I don't want to interrupt, but can me and Taruto talk to you Pai." He asked and Pai nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told Lettuce before getting to his feet. Lettuce nodded and sat where she was. Her vision wasn't clear, but it seemed she was in Cafe mew mew.

"Lettuce, is everything ok?" Ichigo, who was sitting next to her, asked.

"Yeah, but I can't see clearly." Lettuce replied.

"Oh," Ichigo said, handing something to her. It was her glasses, which Lettuce placed on. "Holding deep-blue took all the energy out of you. You turned back into your normal form and your glasses fell off." Lettuce placed them on her face and she could see again.

"Thanks," she muttered, checking her surroundings. Everything was back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened. "Did mew aqua do all this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's truly amazing," Ichigo sighed. They both looked over at the three alien's, who where in a corner talking. "You know, the moment he got up, he was asking about you." Ichigo said, indicating to Pai.

"Really," Lettuce asked, smiling slightly. She was somewhat glad Pai was worried about her.

"Yeah, he must really love you." Lettuce looked over at Ichigo, who was smiling brightly. "I'm happy for you Lettuce."

"Thanks," Lettuce replied, sliming in embarrassment.

"We brought some food and drink," Lettuce turned her head to see Zakuro, Mint and Pudding walking over, carrying tray's with them. They all sat on the floor with Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Thanks you," Lettuce said, picking up a glass of water and taking a long drink of it.

"Guy's," Kisshu, who'd just walked over, said. "Can we talk to you all?" the mew's nodded, so he continued. "Me, Taruto and Pai have been talking and we need to return to our planet." Lettuce felt her heart sink. Of course they did, the battle was over.



"There's enough mew aqua left to save our planet." Taruto continued. "We have to finish the task we set out to do."

"We understand," Ichigo muttered, looking at her hands. Lettuce could tell she was upset. Kisshu bent down, so he was the same height as her. He took hole of her hands.

"Ichigo, I promise the moment my planet is safe, I'll come back and live on earth." He said and Ichigo raised her head in shock.

"You will?" she asked. Kisshu nodded, smiling brightly.

"Of course, can you wait for me?" he asked and Ichigo nodded, rapping her arms around his neck.

"Pudding, I'm coming back too." Taruto said, blushing slightly.

"You are?" Pudding asked, her whole face brightening up. Taruto nodded and Pudding leapt on him, knocking him to the floor. Pai walked over to Lettuce, bending down and taking her face in his hand.

"Do I need to say anything?" he asked and Lettuce shook her head.

"I'll wait forever for you," she replied, kissing him lightly. "I love you." Pai smiled and kissed Lettuce.

"You said that just before I fainted. I remember hearing your voice. I love you too," he kissed her again, but for longer and held her closely. When he pulled back, he was smiling and Lettuce could see tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sad; just count the day's until we'll be together." Lettuce said, smiling. He nodded and stood.

"We should be leaving," he told the others and they too stood. _I love you, _Pai mouthed and he and the other aliens teleported. Lettuce felt a tear slid down her cheek. _Don't cry, _she told herself. _Just count the days until I see him again. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, Please review!!

Chapter Sixteen...Final Chapter...Coming Soon...


	16. In Control Last Chapter

**Hey SparkyCasper Here!!**

**Here's the next and last Chapter! :( I really enjoyed writing this story and hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who read it and who reviewed. It always makes me happy to get a review! Please read and review the last chapter.**

**Summary: Pai loves Lettuce, but she loves Ryou. What will happen when Pai's lost control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Sixteen**

**In Control**

The sun was shinny and the wind was blowing nicely. It was a brilliant October day and everything was peaceful. Now that the aliens had returned and mew aqua had put everything back together on earth, everything was perfect. It had been three months since the aliens had left and no disturbance had happened since. Tokyo was the same again. And more importantly than anything else, the mew's where the same. They'd lost their powers at the end of the battle, but none of them minded too much. They enjoyed being mew's sure, but it was nice not to have the world on their hands.

At the current moment all five mew's where sitting outside the cafe, enjoying a nice cup of tea. Zakuro and Mint's boyfriends where also there and the other three mews though they were very nice. Zakuro's boyfriend, Kentarou, who was a photographer, was telling them of a new shoot he was doing. It sounded really interesting. Of course, Zakuro would model for him as he said she was his favourite.

"I want it to seem as if Zakuro-chan's a wolf, high and mighty." He explained and Lettuce blinked in confusion.

"Why a wolf?" she asked.

"Because I think Zakuro's most like a wolf." He replied, grinning. Lettuce nodded, but though it was rather strange. _Zakuro had the DNA of the gray wolf infused in her. _Lettuce though. _If this guy thinks she's like a wolf, then they must be perfect for each other. _Lettuce smiled. She was very happy for her friend. It was clear they both liked each other, although Zakuro didn't show it as much as he did.

"Mint," Takahiro, Mint's boyfriend, suddenly gasped. "You Ballet performance starts in 30 minutes."

"Oh," Mint replied, nodding. "We should probably leave then." She stood and Takahiro did too.

"It was really nice seeing you all again," he said, picking up his and Mint's bag's. He really treated her like a princess.

"See you all soon," Mint said, waving goodbye to her friends.



"You know, we should leave too," Zakuro said, getting to her feet. "We've having dinner with Kentarou's parents and we wouldn't want to be late."

"Too right," Kentarou agreed, also standing. "We'll see you all soon."

"Bye," Zakuro waved and they too left.

"Looks like it's just us again," Ichigo sighed, slumping down in her chair. Lettuce nodded in agreement, sighing. Pudding jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't moan. Let's have some fun." She exclaimed. Ichigo and Lettuce raised their eyebrows.

"What can we do for fun?" Lettuce asked.

"Let's play Frisbee." Pudding declared, looking in her bag for the round object. Lettuce and Ichigo smirked at each other, before standing to play with their firend.

The three girls had become reasonably closer since the aliens had left. The reason was probably because they all knew how the other felt. It was hard not knowing when they'd come back. For all they knew it could be years before the alien returned. Waiting wasn't a difficult thing however. All three of them knew they loved the aliens and it wouldn't matter who came along. They were the only ones for them.

Pudding threw the Frisbee in the air which Lettuce just caught . She was surprised that she actually caught it, seeing as she wasn't the best person at sports.

"Lettuce, over here!" Ichigo called, waving her arms in the air. Lettuce threw it into the air and it soared over to her. She caught it and then threw it to Pudding, who jumped in the air and caught it in between her feet.

"Wow Pudding-chan," Lettuce called, amazed at her friend.

"Don't you mean monkey-chan," Ichigo giggled. Pudding threw me the Frisbee, which Lettuce caught again. The three mews continued playing all enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking. They soon decided to play different games using the Frisbee and made loads of new, fun games.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After about an hour, the three girl's had finished playing and where relaxing, lying on the grass. The sun had begun to set and the cafe was closing soon, but the three young mews didn't mind. They were enjoying the evening air and the pleasant glow the sun was giving off as it set. It was late and they all knew they should be getting home soon, but they couldn't seem to stop themselves staring at the beautiful sky.

"Guys, the cafe's closing soon so I think you should be heading home," Keiichior, who had just come out of cafe mew mew, said. The three mews looked up at him.

"You're probably right," Ichigo sighed, being the first to respond.

"Yeah, I do have to go look after my brothers and sister." Pudding agreed, jumping to her feet.



"I guess," Lettuce said also standing up. "See you guys tomorrow," Lettuce hugged both of her friends before departing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Lettuce arrived home she found a note taped to the fridge. _Gone out for dinner to celebrate Dad's promotion. Dinner in the fridge, reheat it. Your brother's with us. Love you, mum! _Lettuce sighed and opened the fridge to see what they'd left her. It was something that looked inedible, so she decided to just make a sandwich.

"Why am I the one always left out," she muttered to herself, pulling the bread out of the bread bin. She made herself a quick sandwich. There was nothing good on television so Lettuce decided to get an early night's sleep. She went up to her room and changed into her night wear. There was a sudden ringing from her phone and Lettuce answered it.

"Hello," she said curiously.

"Lettuce, its Ichigo!" Ichigo screamed down the phone and Lettuce had to hold it away from my ear.

"Ichigo, why are you being so load?" Lettuce asked loudly, so she didn't have to put her ear on the phone.

"Lettuce, you won't believe whose back!" she screamed.

"Whose back?" she asked curiously. Lettuce suddenly felt pressure against her as she was pulled back into something hard. She dropped the phone from the shock. Arm's raped themselves around her waist and a head placed itself on her shoulders. She could feel her heart beating and a pleasant, well know sent filled her nostrils.

"I'm Back!" those two words rung in Lettuce's ear like they were the best thing in the whole world. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She didn't need anything but those two words to fill her with happiness. She didn't need anything now, but Pai.

Lettuce turned around and felt warms lips press against her own. _Yes, _she thought. _I don't need anything but you. I don't need anything but you, Pai. The person I love most in this world. You're my everything. I love you! _And with that the pair kissed, both filled with happiness. Happy to see the person they both loved most in this world. Everything was perfect and in control. Lettuce pulled away from the kiss, before muttering...

"Welcome Back!"

**END**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks you so much for reading and please review.

Ok first things first, I've made a short 1 minute video which was inspired by this FanFiction. That is only the short version and I will be doing a longer version. When I have it done, I will add another 

chapter onto here, but please remember this is the last chapter. The link is on my main page, where it talks about the stories I've written, at the bottom. Please have a look.

Ok and second, I will be writing another Tokyo Mew Mew story, but it won't be on FanFiction for a while, but still look out for it. It will be called Hurtful Revenge. It will be and AU and the main pairings will be Lettuce X Pai, Ichigo X Kisshu and Pudding X Taruto!! I hope it will be a good one so look out for it.

Anyway, that's enough from me. Thanks so much for reading my first ever completed story!


End file.
